Conehead
Conehead is an enemy and also one of the 31 playable characters in the game, Castle Crashers. Conehead's magic powers are based on arrows and bombs, and his starting weapon is the Light Saber. Conehead's specialties include damage over time, extreme knockback, demolition, basic juggling, and combo locking. Background Conehead first appears in the level Flowery Field where they defend the castle holding the planned wedding of the Green Princess and Conehead Groom from the King's battalion of Gray Knights and player(s). When the player(s) crash through the windows and into the building, the Conehead Groom summons the Coneheads to deal with the player(s) in Wedding Crash. Next, they are seen trying to deal with the player(s) on the carriage drove by Cyclops with the Green Princess in Parade. Coneheads are then summoned by the Cyclops as revenge for killing the Conehead Groom, with help from a few Thieves and Slimes in Cyclops' Cave. After the players have stormed the fortress entrance in Cyclops' Gate, they tried their best to keep the player(s) away from the Green Princess and Cyclops with the Elite Conehead with the Fire Demon(s) acting as the final line of defense for the Cyclops in Cyclops' Fortress. Coneheads are last seen as an resurrected enemy in the battle with the Necromancer in Necromancer's Room in Wizard Castle Interior. Coneheads are completely loyal to the Conehead Groom, and the Cyclops. Magic Splash Attack "Arrow Rain" Element: '''Weaponry (aka Non-Elemental) '''Max Sustinance Time: 15 Seconds Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Three arrows rain down from the sky to in front of you. Each upgrade level adds another set of three arrows, but each set of arrows can only hit the same enemy once per set. Knocks enemies over and is unblockable. Magic Projectile "Bomb Toss" Element: Explosives (Fire) Damage: Base Magic Damage + Fire DoT (Base Magic Damage x 0.3) Bombs can be used to damage enemies and open hidden areas. If there is a crack on the wall, a bomb can be used on it. If the crack gets bigger, bombing it one or more times will reveal some sort of secret. The bombs can also be used as a projectile attacks that will damage enemies with fire gradually and can send enemies flying. They're also the only projectile attack in the game that can hit more than one enemy. They have an explosion radius that will send enemies flying if they're in the perimeter of the explosion's effective range but aren't hit by the actual bomb when it explodes. It's considered fire, so it has one hit of fire damage over time. Almost half of the enemies in the game are weak to fire, making it useful on Insane Mode as if it wasn't useful enough to begin with. This outclasses Necromancer's kamikaze skeleton, and when used in the air, it falls at a 30° angle rather than a 45° angle like most projectiles, which only makes it more effective because it will hit enemies that stand close to you where you can't hit them with projectiles at magic jump height. With magic bombs, those enemies will be no big deal at all, and that makes combining levitation and magic projectile spam very useful for soloing Insane Mode without taking damage. Gray Knight, as well as Red Knight, have the most ineffective combo in the game, which separates Gray Knight from Royal Guard and Conehead. When tossed on the ground, the bomb travels in an arc, making it an excellent attack for negating aerial pursuers. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: (Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on Normal Mode as it does to a Stove Face or Cult Minion on Insane Mode. Magic Jump "Dust Jump" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage Leaps up with a dust effect that damages overlapped enemies. Gallery GroomCC.png|The Conehead Groom; a boss in Castle Crashers.. CyclopsCC.png|The Cyclops; a boss in Castle Crashers and who the Coneheads serve. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.22.03.png|The Royal Guard; a re-skin to the Conehead. Black-Knight-monty-python-380120 800 441 4197.jpg|What the Conehead "might" resemble. Trivia * Conehead bears a resemblance to Monty Python and the Holy Grail's ''Black Knight. '' '' * According to The Behemoth™'s development blog, the Conehead is referred to as both "the periwinkle knight" and "Dude." The reasoning behind this is that "We never intended for our characters to have names. A quote from Dan Paladin, "It's more fun when the characters don't have a name because then you can inject your own personality into the characters". With that said I am personally going to refer to this guy as "Dude"." * An interesting thing to note is that Coneheads get progressively heavier as you move through the levels. ** In Flowery Field and Wedding Crash, Coneheads are relatively light and can be easily juggled. By the time you reach Cyclops' Cave and Cyclops' Fortress (with a few exceptions), Coneheads are heavy and much more difficult to juggle. Also, you will notice that Coneheads do slightly more damage as their heaviness progresses. * Conehead is a S Rank character (S+). * Conehead and Royal Guard are re-skins of each other. These two are also superior than the Gray Knight, but only because of their Elemental Infusion. * Conehead can be used to get ''"The Traitor" Achievement/Trophy by defeating the Cyclops or the Conehead Groom. * He is the only arena unlocked character that does not unlock anybody else upon game beating the game with him. See also *Royal Guard *Gray Knight *Conehead Groom *Cyclops *Flowery Field *Wedding Crash *Parade *Cyclops' Cave *Cyclops' Fortress *Wizard Castle Interior *Volcano Arena *Playable Characters *Character Tiers Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Non-Elemental Category:Fire Category:Villains Category:Explosive Magic Category:Former villains Category:Bomb Throwers Category:Cyclops Category:Gameplay Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Enemies Category:Arena Unlockables Category:B Rank Category:S Rank